


Twenty-nine January

by GraciousK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Post Reichenbach, Present Tense, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock's Grave, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousK/pseuds/GraciousK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, 1/29, is the day that John Watson met Sherlock Holmes.  John visits Sherlock's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-nine January

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in honor of the Sherlock crew building sets in preparation for filming. Season 3 is coming, everyone!

From the [personal blog of Dr. John Watson](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/29january):  
 _It's mad. I think he might be mad. He was certainly arrogant and really quite rude and he looks about 12 and he's clearly a bit public school and, yes, I definitely think he might be mad but he was also strangely likeable. He was charming. It really was all just a bit strange._

* * *

John stands in front of the tombstone, studying it. "Hello, old friend," he said, then falls silent. It should feel more foolish, John talking to a grave, but it doesn't. "It's been three years. Three years today, since we first met. I looked it up on my blog.

"I haven't written anything, since you..." John clears his throat. He still doesn't like saying it out loud, even when he's standing on Sherlock's grave. "But I left the blog up. All those cases, 'romantic adventures', you called them. They were, weren't they?" John smiles to himself, remembering. "Madcap romantic adventures." 

A long pause. 

"I miss you. Still. Some days it feels like you've only stepped out for a case, like you're going to show up out of the blue like you always did. Just sweeping back in, with your cheekbones and your stupid scarf. And the first thing you'd say is probably how bored you were the whole time." John chuckles at that, but quietly. 

"I'd hoped, though. For the longest time." John swallows, and thinks about how stupid he's being. "I still do, actually. But you know that." John pulls a tight-lipped face, somewhere between a smile and a grimace. "You knew everything, and I don't care what people say. I still believe in you. And I will till I'm in the ground beside you.

"Which I did think about, once or twice. Or maybe more than once or twice. But every time I was close, I remembered how you spent so much time saving my life. I'd have been a right shit to waste it." John rubs his hands together. His breath is visible when he exhales shakily. "You're a right shit for wasting yours." Tears well up in John's eyes. He stands with his hands clenched tight, trying not to cry. A long minute passes while John composes himself.

When John turns to leave it is abrupt. He takes long strides toward the cemetery gate.

Sherlock's phone vibrates in his pocket. As John retreats out of view, Sherlock opens his phone.

_You're being cruel. Tell him. -MH_

Sherlock's mouth twitches. _Your idea of kindness may kill us both. Don't you dare. -SH_

He watches John walk away. As he does, Sherlock's face is still but his mind and heart are both racing. His phone vibrates again.

_Then stop dawdling on pointless sentiment and finish the game. -MH_

Sherlock snaps the phone closed, and steps out of his hiding place. He hates to admit it, but Mycroft is right. _Yes,_ Sherlock thinks. _Time to finish the game._


End file.
